fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzume Kotori
is a fan created character for the season Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is , the princess of feathers. Her catchphrase is Appearance In her civilian "form", Kotori has long semi-wavy blonde hair with a pastel peach headband. She wears a white button up shirt, light grey shorts with suspenders and pastel peach shoes with ankle straps. In the summer she wears a white dress, grey cacoon sweater and her peach headband and ankle strapped shoes. She is seen wearing round thin rimmed glasses when in classes, or at night. As Cure Wing, Kotori's hair becomes a pale blonde with a silver ombré. Her crown is gold and silver. She wears a pale grey cupcake dress that has short frilly sleeves, with grey flats that resemble ballet flats. She sports a white chocker. She wears gold braclets with short white frills. Around her waist is a pastel peach ribbon with a bow. A gold brooch is in the middle of the bow. In her mode elegant, her skirt lengthens. Personality Kotori is an outgoing induviual who has a love for the manga series Crescendo Wedding. She is shown to be warm-hearted and kind but is very curious. When around large bodies of water, she is seen to be quite scared often hiding behind stuff. Relationships Family *'Suzume Mizumi' - Kotori's mother *'Suzume Hatsuharu' - Kotori's father *'Suzume Itsuki' - One of Kotori's brothers *'Suzume Makoto' - One of Kotori's brothers Friends *'Quill' - Quill is Kotori's fairy partner. *'Fujioka Hinata' - Hinata is Kotori's roommate. *'Hanayome Kanon '- Kanon is the author of Crescendo Wedding. *'Ajisai Suzuran' is a girl that Kotori met. She also loves Cresendo Wedding. Cure Wing is Kotori's Pretty Cure alter ego. She controls the power of feathers and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Wing Wink, which she can only perform while in Mode Elegant. Attacks * - Cure Wing's main attack which she can preform in her Mode Elegant. ** ** Etymology Suzume (スズメ) means sparrow, refering to her powers being feathers. (Birds have feathers). It was going to be her given name but Kotori beat it. Kotori (小鳥) means small birds, which again refences her powers. Cure Wing - Wing refers to the part of a bird that's used in flight. Trivia *Kotori is the second cure who's main color is silver after Tsukikage Yuri . *She's the first cure from Go! Princess Pretty Cure have a love for a bridal themed manga. **This also comes from Alex's obsession with V.B. Rosea bridal manga. *Crescendo'' ''Wedding is based on Aurora Wedding from Codename: Sailor V. The series in the manga was about magical warriors who ran a bridal shop. *Kotori is loosely based on Odette from Swan Lake. Both her and Kotori are kind and warm-hearted. Plus Kotori has a love for birds, specifically swans. **Her connection to Odette continue past her personality as she has the Swan Dress Up Key. *She has a fear of water. **Ironically, Kotori's mother's name is related to water as Mizumi translates to lake. *She's the first cure to have her finger nails painted in her cure form. *She's the first cure to have two sub colors (Please correct me if I'm wrong) *She's the first cure who wants to run a bridal shop when she's older. (Again, correct me if wrong) *Cure Wing was the third choice of cure names after Cure Plume and Cure Bird *Kotori is the first cure who can produce platforms from her shoes. She uses them to catch her fall. Gallery Links Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related characters Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs Category:User: Hostile Makeover Category:Silver Cures